


Vriska's Regret

by Aticure



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Regret, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aticure/pseuds/Aticure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Vriska Serket. You've been dead for a long time and you think it's starting to get to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vriska's Regret

Nights alone aren't so bad. At least, not as bad as they could be. It's not like you're having those thoughts anymore. Nope, you've gotten over that stage of your life. But still, the thoughts tend to surface. Bubbling up between the twisted and contorted bodies of your past actions and that pile of broken magic 8-balls that you hate to admit helped you ease the regret.

Yeah, regret, it sort of runs deep into your past. Thought no one needs to know that. Not your busy-body f a friend, not that one girl who used to be your good half, not even that rival who understands you more that either of you are willing to admit. Nope, no one.

Then again, you once considered spilling it all to that one kid. He was pretty cool in a dorky way, he seemed like he could keep a secret or two. But unfortunately, you couldn't let the words out. Not even in death could you drop your stinger and let another soul close to your weak point; close to your heart.

So, you dropped him, him and everyone else you knew. No, wait, that's not how it happened at all. That's right...they dropped you. Normally you'd say you don't need them, but you know that's a lie. But hey, what's another one to add to the ever growing pile? It's not like it's a new concept to you. Any ways, you have a new friend, she understands you a little, maybe you can join her little circle. Maybe you can make a new start.

Who says death is the end? No one, that's who. Just rip out the pages of your life and start another story. Hopefully with more pirates this time.


End file.
